Alexander (summon)
Alexander is a summoned creature that appears in various games in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Its attack Holy Judgment, sometimes just called Judgment or Justice, deals holy-based damage to all enemies. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI :''See the Summon sequence here Alexander first appears as an Esper in this game. It is obtained by defeating the Wrexsoul in Doma Castle with Cyan in the World of Ruin, and checking the throne in the King's Room. Its summon is called Justice (Divine Judgment in the Advance Version). Its Spell Power is 114, and it is unblockable. It costs 90 MP to summon, and it teaches the following spells: *Pearl X2 *Safe X10 *Shell X10 *Dispel X10 *Remedy X15 ''Final Fantasy VII :''See the Summon sequence here Alexander is a Summon Materia that is found in the Great Glacier by defeating a snow woman there. Its summon is called Judgment. It costs 120 MP and deals holy type damage to all enemies. Somewhat worth getting. Although there aren't many monsters weak to holy in the game; Alexander IS the only source of holy magic for the allies to cast in the game. Level -- AP Needed *Level 1 -- 0 *Level 2 -- 25000 *Level 3 -- 65000 *Level 4 -- 100000 *Level 5 -- 150000 Stat Changes *Magic +1 *Magic Defense +1 *Maximum HP -5% *Maximum MP +5% ''Final Fantasy VIII :''See the Summon sequence here Alexander is a Guardian Force that is obtained by Drawing from Edea Kramer in Galbadia Garden. Its summon is called Holy Judgment. Abilities learned from Alexander are listed below: Triple Triad *The Alexander is a Level 9 Card. *Its elemental attribute is Holy. *1 Card can be refined 3 Moon Curtains. *To obtain: Win against Piet in the Lunar Base. ''Final Fantasy IX :''See the sequence '''Alexander vs. Bahamut' here'' Alexander cannot be summoned in this game. He does play a major role in the story, though. It is the Eidolon that Kuja is desperately seeking so he can overthrow Garland and become ruler of both Gaia and Terra. It is disguised as Alexandria Castle and can only be summoned when there is a dire emergency, and all four pieces of the Crystal are gathered there. Princess Garnet and Eiko Carol summoned it together when Kuja attacked Alexandria with Bahamut. Alexander defeated Bahamut easily. However, Kuja tried to summon the Invincible so he could steal Alexander. This might have worked, but instead Garland was controlling the Invincible, and used it to destroy both Alexander and Alexandria. ''Final Fantasy XI Alexander is the name of a server as well as the final boss in the Aht Urhgan storyline. He is brought to life to bring the empire into an era of peace, but is instead used as a doomsday weapon that will unleash Ragnarok. [[Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable|''Itadaki Street Portable]] Alexander also appears in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable. Etymology "Alexander" is a common western name of Greek origin, the original name being Alexandros, "Protector of Men". It seems at least Final Fantasy IX follows this, as Alexander is summoned to protect Alexandria. Category:Espers Category:Final Fantasy VII summoned creatures Category:Guardian Forces Category:Eidolons